Más allá del arcoíris
by tulique
Summary: Conjunto de historias sueltas sobre cómo Nijimura y Akashi cada día se enamoran un poquito más el uno del otro. NijiAka.
1. Bufanda

Era en momentos así que Seijuurou daba gracias por su carácter calmado y diplomático. Desde luego, no querría por nada en el mundo echarle la risa a Shuuzou en la cara y soportar su berrinche correspondiente.

Aunque por ganas de reírse que no fuera.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa cortés.

—Oye, no pasa nada si no te gusta. Dímelo y punto.

Sería difícil que alguien viese esa bufanda de arcoíris y quisiese ponérsela. Espantosa, horrible o, como dirá el propio Shuuzou, _fea de cojones_. Claro que en esta ocasión no se iba a tirar piedras contra su propio tejado. Sería una bufanda que rozaba lo indecente —¿podía ser que la bufanda le causase ese picor en los ojos?—, pero la había preparado Shuuzou con todo su amor y, sí, poca habilidad.

—Desconocía esa faceta tuya —Seijuurou cogió La Bufanda y se la puso alrededor del cuello, pese a que ni hacía frío ni tenía ganas de que le saliese un sarpullido—. Veo que has sabido invertir bien la semana en casa de tu abuela.

—Qué gracioso eres —dijo Shuuzou con retintín. Seijuurou agachó la cabeza y sonrió—. ¿Sabes qué? Ella también te ha preparado algo. Mi abuela, digo.

Seijuurou lo observó sin saber qué decir. Shuuzou chasqueó la lengua y sacó de su bolsa infinita un par de guantes rojos —¡menos mal que había alguien en esa familia con buen gusto!— de aspecto suave y calentito.

—Oh, no tenía por qué… Muchas gracias, Shuuzou-san. Tendré que visitar a tu abuela para agradecerle el regalo personalmente.

—Sí, se muere por conocerte —Shuuzou siguió caminando a toda velocidad. ¿Tenía prisa? ¿O estaba nervioso por admitir tácitamente que no paraba de hablar de su novio a su familia?— ¿Sabes? No hace regalos así porque sí. Te considera parte de la familia. Bueno, y mis padres también.

—Y tus hermanos —Seijuurou sonríe al recordar los abrazos asfixiantes de los hermanos pequeños de Shuuzou. No sabía que le gustaban los niños hasta que los conoció.

—_Sí, y mis hermanos_.

Seijuurou se sintió feliz al lado de Shuuzou, con unos guantes hechos con amor y una bufanda que ya se ha convertido en su favorita. El amor era ciego, decían.


	2. Teatro

Esta vez Akashi ni intentó disimular la sonrisa que, poco a poco, le habían sacado las mánagers con sus cotilleos.

—¡La función de los de la clase de Nijimura-senpai empezará en diez minutos!

—Ah, sí, a la clase de Nijimura-san le tocó una obra de teatro, ¿no? —Momoi se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza con una mirada divertida— No me puedo imaginar a Nijimura-san como actor…

Bloc en mano, cartelito del consejo de estudiantes en el pecho, sonrisa de plástico. El cronista extraoficial del Evento Cultural de Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou, tenía un interés nulo en las actividades que las demás clases tuvieran que ofrecer. A fin de cuentas, él ya sabía de antemano que la clase 3-1 no había acabado los disfraces de romanos a tiempo o que una parte considerable del alumnado de 2-4 —el 30%, según sus estimaciones— intentaba eludir sus responsabilidades a toda costa.

Él ya lo sabía todo.

Bajó las escaleras, preguntándose qué papel tendría Nijimura en la función de su clase. Querría imaginárselo con leotardos, correteando de aquí para allá por el escenario y perjurándole amor eterno a alguna damisela —probablemente un chico disfrazado con una peluca improvisada—. No iba a descartar esa posibilidad. Podría ser, quizás, el superhéroe que se sacrificaba para rescatar a unos niños de una muerte segura.

A lo mejor era el general que guiaba a sus soldados a una victoria segura.

Akashi miró en su bloc de notas el nombre de la obra de teatro.

—"Los Tres Cerditos: Una Historia de Superación" —Akashi sonrió—. Interesante.

No le conmocionó, ni mucho menos, ver al capitán Nijimura como el lobo feroz —y pasota, para qué mentir— que aterrorizaba a los tres cerditos con amenazas y violencia gratuita. Uno de los cerditos, probablemente el mediano, tenía la misma mirada que Haizaki cuando Nijimura le ladraba su castigo por romper las reglas del equipo.

Y pensar que Akashi se había imaginado a Nijimura en escenarios donde salía como héroe triunfante. ¿Qué decía eso de Nijimura, el lobo feroz? ¿Convertía eso a Akashi en alguien tan incauto como Caperucita Roja?

—Soplaré y soplaré —dijo Nijimura con menos energía que Murasakibara tras salir del dentista—y esta casa… derribaré.

Lo que derribó, aparte del aburrimiento colectivo del público, fue el decorado. La agilidad de Nijimura en la cancha brillaba por su ausencia en el escenario, eso saltaba a la vista, y Akashi a duras penas pudo contener la risa.

Los espectadores, menos considerados, sí que rieron tanto como quisieron _y más_. No le extrañaría que estuviesen ahí Aomine y Haizaki aplaudiendo como focas ante el bochorno de su pobre capitán.

—Joder, Nijimura… —susurró uno de los cerditos mientras intentaba levantar a Nijimura del suelo.

—¿Quieres que te derribe a ti también o qué?

La función de Akashi, además de supervisar cada uno de los eventos, era evaluarlos. Una de las notas máximas la llevó la clase 2-3 —la de Nijimura, casualmente— por haber brindado un espectáculo repleto de humor.

—Nos habrás puesto buena nota, ¿no? —le preguntó Nijimura, salido de la nada, con el disfraz de lobo intacto.

—Por supuesto —Akashi prefirió no inspeccionar de cerca los bigotes mal dibujados de Nijimura. No iba a salir nada bueno de ahí—. Ha sido un espectáculo demoledor.

Nijimura no captó el humor sutil de Akashi.

—_Ya_. Oye, tú eres del consejo de estudiantes, ¿no? —se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta y, sin proponérselo, se desmaquilló aún más. La cara de palo de Akashi no iba a resistir mucho más— ¿Sabes quiénes son los que se encargan del puesto de yakisoba?

—La clase 3-2. Según me ha comentado Murasakibara, la calidad del yakisoba es sublime.

—Perfecto. Tanto hablar de comida en la obra me ha dado hambre —Nijimura empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Akashi lo miró sin decir nada—. ¿Qué haces, Akashi? ¿Vamos o qué?

Había veces, como aquella, en las que Akashi se preguntaba por qué seguía el sendero que lo llevaría directo al lobo feroz. Habría sido más sencillo corregirle o, mejor aún, darle una excusa e ir luego él por su cuenta. ¿Qué decidió? Dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la escuela solo para pasar un rato más viendo cómo Nijimura se iba deshaciendo poco a poco de su disfraz. Momentos así le sacaban sonrisas que aún no sabría describir.

Esa era la prueba de que, por mucho que quisiese negarlo, Akashi era más incauto que Caperucita y los cerditos juntos.


	3. Barba

Que Akashi le pareciese adorable _muy de vez en cuando_ no significaba que fuese un angelito. Al contrario. Era el maquiavelismo en estado puro.

Tampoco eso significaba que Akashi tuviese mala fe. Que sí, era frío y calculador hasta tal punto que a veces Nijimura se cuestionaba si estaba hablando con un humano o un robot. Pero mal corazón, lo que se decía _mal corazón_, no lo tenía.

Quizás era la apariencia de Akashi la que confundía la mente de Nijimura. O ni eso. Akashi ya no era aquel niño bajito de ojos grandes y despiertos que lo perseguía de aquí para allá en Teikou. Era, si acaso, un chico _guapo_.

Guapo. _Akashi_. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Nijimura para que empezase a verle con esos ojos? Que ese crío había sido su capitán.

Suspiró. De nada servía lamentarse y darle vueltas a un asunto que no le iba a traer más que quebraderos de cabeza innecesarios. Tapó a Akashi, sentadito en el sofá como un bendito, y lo tapó con la primera manta que encontró en el armario.

—Y eso que te dije que no te quedaras sopa en el sofá… —murmuró Nijimura acariciándole la cabeza, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla.

No era tan suave como parecía. Por mucho que quisiese verle como un niño, era todo un hombrecito.

Un hombre, vale. Un _hombre_. No tenía por qué ser suave (a menos que fuese Kise, pero ese era otra historia) ni parecer más tierno que un oso de peluche.

(Pero lo era, he ahí el problema)

—Mierda —masculló con rabia.

Akashi, el bello durmiente por excelencia, ni se inmutó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, la boca medioabierta, sin decir nada. ¿Se estaría haciendo el dormido?

En tal caso, le estaba haciendo un favor a Nijimura. Porque, la verdad, no sabría reaccionar si Akashi abriese los ojos y lo viese ahí plantado, delante de él, con la mirada de un hombre que era culpable _y lo sabía_.

¿Qué pensaría Akashi de él? Se creería que Nijimura era un chiste repetido hasta la saciedad y sin gracia. Desde luego, no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que Akashi ya no lo tenía en un pedestal.

_Aun así_, se decía a sí mismo Nijimura, _lo invité a cenar y vino_. Eso debía de ser una señal de que, como mínimo, un poco de cariño sí le tenía. Eso o nostalgia.

Nijimura suspiró. Una vez más. Se iría a dormir, evitaría que ciertos asuntos revoloteasen como polillas por sus sueños, y esperaría que el mañana le trajese algún tipo de respuesta. Le valía cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

* * *

Ese "cualquier cosa" resultó ser un _nada de nada_. Vale, que era por la mañana y no hubo oportunidad de que sucediese _algo_ que le revelase la verdad absoluta. Ni siquiera Akashi estaba por la labor de cooperar, teniendo en cuenta que ahí estaba, tirado en el sofá al igual que ayer. Y, al contrario que a Nijimura, no le caía la baba.

—Elegante hasta cuando duerme… —Nijimura sonrió con lástima.

Le daba pena lo dolorido que parecía Akashi en sueños. Debía de ser por cómo su cuello se doblaba como un acordeón en el borde del sofá. Visto lo visto, Nijimura hizo lo más sensato: despertarlo.

—Akashi, eh —le meneó los hombros con suavidad, _por si las moscas_.

Akashi abrió los ojos despacio.

Vale. Cabe destacar un par de detalles: hasta hacía diez minutos, Akashi era una criatura inmaculaba que iluminaba el salón con su piel de marfil. Ahora, que estaba medio despierto, tenía unas bolsas horripilantes bajo los ojos y una barba incipiente que Nijimura habría jurado que no estaba ahí antes.

—Mmm.

Esas fueron las palabras sabias de Akashi al despertar.

—Menudas pintas… Eh, buenos días, ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres desayunar? ¿Te apetecen unas tostadas?

La ira muda de Akashi cayó de lleno sobre Nijimura. ¿Cómo? Seguía sin saberlo, pero el miedo estaba ahí y no tenía intención de marcharse de buenas a primeras.

—Oye, a mí no me mires así.

Nijimura estaba preparado, tanto física como psicológicamente, para darle una colleja a Akashi que le quitase la tontería de encima. No lo hizo. Más que nada porque a su mano le pareció una buena idea frenarse en seco en la mejilla peluda (¡que ahí antes no había nada!) de Akashi.

Era extraño, pero una parte de Nijimura —una muy ilógica e inquietante— quería saber un poquito más de este Akashi. Un Akashi con barba instantánea, tan perfecto como una mancha de café en una camisa blanca y con la elocuencia de un cangrejo.

Quería conocer todas y cada una de las facetas de un hombre que era un millar de rompecabezas a la vez.

—Quién diría que tendrías mal despertar.

—Mmmm —Akashi el Cromañón, _gruñendo_, posó su mano sobre la de Nijimura y cerró los ojos.

No se estaba enterando de _nada_. Pobre diablo. Menos mal que tampoco se estaba dando cuenta de la mirada de Nijimura, que parecía haber entendido lo que su cerebro —o su corazón, la parte más lenta del cuerpo— aún no quería comprender.

La respuesta seguía ahí, ante sus narices. Ya solo faltaba encontrar la pregunta.


	4. Pijama

Pudo sobrevivir a un Akashi vestido como un niño bien —que era lo que era, por otra parte—, a un Akashi acalorado tras salir de la ducha y, bueno, _a Akashi en general_. Quién le habría dicho que invitar a su antiguo compañero de equipo a casa iba a traerle tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Lo que condujo a Nijimura a una locura de la que no podría regresar jamás, por mucho que lo intentase, era tener ante sus narices a Akashi con su pijama.

—Qué imprudencia. Creo que he olvidado mi pijama en casa —había explicado Akashi con total naturalidad.

Imprudencia fue dejarle un pijama de los suyos y ver cómo las mangas eran un poco largas de más. O cómo se tenía que estar levantando el pantalón cada dos segundos. Su encanto, que no eran poco, habría subido como la espuma de no haber cometido la desfachatez de hacerse el majestuoso. Más que un abrazo, lo que Nijimura quería darle ahora era un copón.

Akashi acababa de arruinarle una de las fantasías eróticas que no sabía que tenía. Aunque, bien pensado, lo alarmante habría sido que se hubiese pegado a él con ojillos suplicantes y voz melosa. Tampoco se habría opuesto a esa idea, que conste.

* * *

_Intentaré por todos los medios que la próxima historia sea más larga. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y favs!_


	5. Té

Seijuurou se preguntó cómo era posible que Shuuzou, para ser alguien que se consideraba a sí mismo ordinario, tuviese tantos secretos asombrosos que revelar al mundo. Uno de ellos, sin ir más lejos, era el enigma del té.

Era inconcebible que una persona pudiese preparar un té tan atroz.

—Ten cuidado, que quema —Shuuzou dejó el cuenco sobre el escritorio _con cuidado_ (cayeron un par de gotas de todos modos)—. ¿Aún te queda mucho? Llevas toda la tarde aquí encerrado y, como sigas así, te va a dar un soponcio.

—No necesitas preocuparte.

El sabor estremecedor del té lo mantendría despierto toda la noche.

(Eso, por supuesto, a Shuuzou no se lo confesaría)

Dijese lo que le dijese, Shuuzou se mantenía en sus trece de _preocuparse_ sin motivo alguno. Seijuurou estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de sol a sol, ya fuese como estudiante, capitán o empresario. Aun así, era gratificante sentir el afecto sincero de Shuuzou —que ahora ponía una mueca cargada con una buena dosis de descrédito—, en pequeños detalles como ese.

Además, aquel té no era _tan_ espeluznante como el que le había preparado por la mañana.

—Lo digo en serio —Seijuurou acarició con su mano la de Shuuzou, que seguía posada sobre la silla—. Muchas gracias por el té.

—Si necesitas algo, avísame, ¿eh? Que yo aún voy a estar un rato más viendo la tele.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Seijuurou le dedicó una sonrisa que había sido resplandeciente de no ser por su mirada cansada. Tal vez Shuuzou tuviese razón, después de todo.

—Bien. Sigue con lo tuyo, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Shuuzou regresó con otra cuenca de té. Seijuurou sonrió. El sabor seguía mejorando a ritmo moderado (ya no llegaba al nivel de Momoi), pero lo que realmente daba calor a Seijuurou en aquella noche helada fue el beso que Shuuzou le dio en la mejilla.

—Ya me voy a dormir, que mañana toca madrugar y me estoy cayendo de sueño.

Oh. Conque Shuuzou estuvo esperando _otra vez_ por Seijuurou en vez de acostarse a su hora. ¿Quién de los dos era el que tenía derecho a preocuparse?

—Creo que yo también iré a descansar. A fin de cuentas, podré terminar lo poco que queda a primera hora de la mañana.

Era adorable cuando Shuuzou quería exclamar un "¡de puta madre!" y se lo callaba para no sonar soez.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a cama? Echo de menos eso de despertarme y ver tus pelacos en la almohada.

—Shuuzou-san… —Seijuurou logró reprimir una risa mientras Shuuzou pasaba el brazo por su cintura— Espera un momento. Aún tengo que acabar el té.

Ese té no ganaría ningún concurso ni su sabor permanecería impregnado para siempre en el paladar de Seijuurou; aun así, era el té que Shuuzou le preparó a él. Solo por eso era el mejor del mundo.


	6. Pizza

Akashi sabe hacer de todo. Ya no es solo que sea un crack en el baloncesto, una mente privilegiada para el shogi y un estudiante modélico, sino que cualquier cosa —_cualquier cosa_— se le va a dar bien. Y si no que le pregunten a Nijimura, que cada día que Akashi viene de visita aprende algo nuevo.

—Espera, ¿sabes hablar francés? —preguntó Nijimura mientras Akashi se lee un libraco en un idioma que parece… francés.

—_Oui, absolument_ —responde Akashi orgulloso de sí mismo. Como para no.

Quien dice francés, dice datos históricos de países de los que nadie ha oído hablar, cómo hacer nudos marineros o la receta de la Coca Cola.

Con un novio así, Nijimura se tiene que esforzar más que nunca para estar al nivel. Que nadie diga que es poca cosa para Akashi, aunque en el fondo todos sepan que es verdad. Eso sí, por _mucho_ que haga, Akashi siempre va a salir con otro poder misterioso surgido de la nada.

Al menos estar con Akashi es divertido. Nunca se sabe por dónde va a salir.

—No hace falta que compres pasta de dientes. En el cajón aún hay dos tubos sin abrir —dice Akashi, sentado en el sofá, mientras Nijimura repasa la lista de la compra _para sus adentros_.

Cualquiera pensará que Akashi se ha leído en algún momento la lista de la compra, _pero no_. Nijimura la acaba de escribir y es por eso que la está repasando. Tiene miedo. Su novio le puede leer la mente. Siendo Akashi, eso no supondría ningún tipo de sorpresa.

Nijimura le mira con desconfianza y Akashi, para colmo, sonríe como si se lo estuviese pasando bien.

—¿Me estás leyendo la mente o qué?

—La mente, en concreto, no.

Qué chico más raro (Nijimura espera que no Akashi no le lea eso también). Con la mente fija en pensamientos puros, Nijimura sigue repasando la lista de la compra para sus adentros. Mm, tomates, sal, lechuga, champú del barato, pizzas para microondas…

—Nijimura-san, estoy convencido de que eres capaz de preparar una pizza por ti mismo. Estaría más deliciosa y no sería nociva para tu salud.

—Sí, eso dímelo cuando vengo de la universidad y quiero comida inmediata —Nijimura se acerca a Akashi y hace ademán de pegarle la lista en la cara—. Oye, ¿y desde cuándo puedes leerme la mente?

—Ya te he dicho que no te leo la mente.

—_Ya_. Espera —Nijimura hace una pausa en la que reordena todos sus pensamientos—, ¿me estás leyendo… _los labios_?

—Así es. Es una habilidad que tuve que adquirir en Rakuzan. De lo contrario, la mayoría de los comentarios peyorativos de Mayuzumi se perderían.

Que Akashi sepa leer los labios de por sí ya es increíble, pero más lo es que haya aprendido para saber cuándo Mayuzumi lo insulta entre dientes.

Su interés por las habilidades extrasensoriales de Akashi le incitan a sentarse en el sofá, justo a su lado, y a observarlo con detenimiento. Mala idea. Es una locura mirar a Akashi más de tres segundos seguidos sin pensar en lo guapo que es cuando no da mal rollo.

Nijimura mueve los labios, como si estuviese diciendo algo, pero su voz es inaudible. Sí, que Akashi demuestre que puede leerle bien los labios.

—"Repite lo que digo" —Akashi descifra con éxito el mensaje de Nijimura.

—Bien. Vale, otra vez, ¿eh?

—"Tonto".

Akashi suspira, pero aun así hace de tripas corazón y le sigue el juego una, dos y hasta tres veces más. En el fondo también se lo está pasando bien.

Al cuarto intento, Nijimura empieza a sonrojarse como un bobo y no es capaz de continuar. Puede que Akashi no sea capaz de leerle los labios esta vez —imposible, incluso para él—, pero fijo que sabe de todos modos qué es lo que está intentando decirle.

—Mierda, esa no ha valido —dice Nijimura con las manos sudorosas (¡se le va a joder la lista de la compra!).

Decir cursiladas no es el fuerte de Nijimura y nunca lo será. Así que, en la medida de lo posible, las evita a toda costa. Total, Akashi sabe bien que Nijimura está loquito por él, ¿no? Si sabe de francés, las enfermedades típicas de los caballos o la mitología egipcia al completo, también debería haber en su cabecita un hueco para algo tan obvio como los sentimientos de Nijimura.

Aun así, por si las moscas, Nijimura se va a asegurar de decírselo. Pero a su forma. Así que como el chico torpe que es para el amor, busca a tientas los labios de Akashi y los besa rápido. No porque los besos relámpago sean lo suyo, que no lo son, sino porque no quiere que luego Akashi le haga entender que es un bruto.

Akashi lo mira con unos ojillos que están a punto de iluminarse con fuegos artificiales. Vaya. Llevan un mes —"veintisiete días", le corregiría Akashi— saliendo juntos y aún tienen estos momentos de timidez absurda. A ver cuándo se les pasa la tontería, que deben de dar vergüenza ajena.

—Yo también, Nijimura-san.

—¿Tú también _qué_? ¿Te vienes al supermercado conmigo? —Nijimura, con ganas de aparentar que no se está muriendo de la vergüenza, se levanta y mete la lista de la compra sudada en el bolsillo— Mejor, que tampoco es plan de apoltronarse en el sofá. ¿Vamos? Luego, si quieres, preparamos una pizza.

—No sabía que requirieses mi ayuda para meter una pizza en el microondas —Akashi se levanta con cara de sabelotodo, que es lo que es.

—Serás listillo —Nijimura frunce el ceño—. Me refería a una pizza hecha por nosotros. Ea, ya me dirás cómo se prepara la masa.

A Nijimura aún le quedan muchas cosas que aprender sobre Akashi. La primera, que Akashi, pese a saberlo todo, es un desastre a la hora de contar chistes y no tiene ni repajolera idea de cómo preparar una pizza. Eso sí, a sacarle los colores a Nijimura no le gana nadie.


	7. Por favor, quédate

**_A petición de un anon de Tumblr, hice un drabble NijiAka que incluyese la frase "por favor, quédate". ¡He aquí el resultado! (aunque sea un poco chapucillas)_**

**_Por cierto, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios tan simpáticos que estoy recibiendo. ¡Se agradecen un montón! _**

* * *

Que quedase bien claro desde el principio: Nijimura solo había ido a aquel partido amistoso entre el Seidou y el Rakuzan porque le quedaba cerca de casa.

Eso y porque así tendría la oportunidad de ver a Akashi en plena acción.

…Vale, Akashi podría estar sentado en un banquillo sin hacer nada —que era lo que estaba haciendo, vaya— y Nijimura habría ido de todas formas. A eso se le llamaba caer bajo. Llevaba casi una semana sin hablar con él por un enfado tontísimo (por echarle en cara que se dejase mangonear de aquella manera por el ogro de su padre) y _por algún motivo_ le pareció buena idea ir a verlo a un partido.

"Ey, Akashi. Gran partido. Mira, fui un cretino el otro día. ¿Me perdonas y vamos a tomar algo a la tetería esa que te gusta? Yo te invito. No te preocupes, he ahorrado" era lo que Nijimura se había memorizado. Lo que luego dijese al ver a Akashi, sin embargo, sería otra historia. Fijo.

Al llegar el descanso, Rakuzan ya había acribillado por completo cualquier intención de Seidou de ganar. ¡Menudos máquinas! Cómo se notaba que era el equipo de Akashi (y eso que ni estaba jugando). Cuando Nijimura se armó de valor para bajar y felicitar a Akashi, el muy maldito se metió en los vestuarios para… lo que fuese. El único que quedaba fuera era uno que a Nijimura no le sonaba de nada, el entrenador y el tal Mibuchi Reo.

Que Mibuchi no lo viese, que Mibuchi no lo viese…

—¡Vaya, pero si es Niji-kun! Me sorprende que hayas venido a ver este partido.

_¿Niji-kun?_ Cada vez que lo veía, le llamaba de una forma distinta. Al menos ahora tenía la decencia de llamarle por un derivado de su nombre y no como le salía de dentro. Nijimura nunca olvidaría las veces en las que Mibuchi, haciéndose el despistado, le llamaba Nakanishi, Fujimaki o Ishida. Menuda forma más rara de demostrar que no podía ver a Nijimura delante.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me gusta el baloncesto —dijo Nijimura intentando quitarle hierro al asunto por no quitarle un diente al tal Mibuchi—. A todo esto, buen partido. Los estáis aplastando, ¿eh?

—Oh, gracias. Y eso que Sei-chan no ha jugado —Mibuchi sonrió—.Has venido a verle, ¿no? ¿Quieres que vaya a llamarle?

Nijimura se sonrojó como el tonto que era.

—No, no hace falta. Espero a que termine el partido —Nijimura puso una mueca—. Seguid así, ¿vale?

Dio media vuelta, maldiciendo _todo_ por tener tan mala suerte, demasiado orgullo y poco cerebro. ¿Qué pintaba él ahí? ¿Por qué ni él ni Akashi podían disculparse el uno con el otro de forma _normal_ y sin complicaciones innecesarias?

—Niji-kun —le llamó Mibuchi con un tono inusitadamente serio. Nijimura se dio la vuelta—. Por favor, quédate.

—¿Qué? Oye, espera, ¡OYE!

Los gritos de Nijimura no impidieron que Mibuchi entrase al vestuario, le contase una mentirijilla a Akashi y lo sacase a la velocidad de la luz. Dos segundos y ya estaban Akashi y Nijimura mirándose fijamente sin saber qué decir.

Vale, Mibuchi a veces podía ser un poco capullo, pero era el mejor amigo que Akashi podría tener. Nijimura le estaría eternamente agradecido por cuidar tanto de él.

—Ey, Akashi. Gran partido —Nijimura se preparó para soltarle el discurso que se había preparado, pero evidentemente, y siendo como era él, decidió improvisar.

Su improvisación consistió en darle un beso de desesperación _máxima_. Si aquello hubiese sido Estados Unidos, alguien habría empezado a aplaudir y habría sido todo muy romántico y _humillante_. Por suerte, estaban en Japón. Se escucharon unos murmullos y la situación resultó humillante a secas.

Como consuelo, a Akashi no le molestó. De lo contrario, no le habría correspondido aquel beso.

—Tú. Yo. Tetería, ¿te parece un buen plan? —le dijo Nijimura tras romper el beso, medio mareado, con las mejillas aún rojas y la mano de Akashi sobre ellas.

—Nijimura-san, estoy en medio de un partido. Confío en que hasta tú puedes tener paciencia y esperar dos cuartos más —Akashi lo miró con tanto cariño que Nijimura, estremeciéndose, pensó que no se merecía estar con alguien así.

—¡Serás listillo! Sabías perfectamente a qué me refería —Nijimura puso la mueca favorita de Akashi y le dio un cabezazo ligero, dejando sus frentes juntas durante unos instantes—. Ey, ¿me haces un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Juega en la segunda parte. Y _aplástalos_. Sobre todo al centro, que te estaba mirando mal antes.

—Te prometo que me esforzaré al máximo. No querría decepcionar a mi _senpai_.

—Más te vale.

Akashi sonrió satisfecho y Nijimura volvió a las gradas, sintiéndose inspeccionado por los que estaban a su alrededor. Sí, que le mirasen tanto como les saliese de dentro. ¡No había en el mundo mirada indiscreta que le fuese a quitar la ilusión de tener luego una cita con Akashi!


	8. Espera ahí, no te muevas

**_Otro drabble (bueno, oneshot) de los que me pidieron en Tumblr. Esta vez la frase era "wait right there, don't move"._**

* * *

—¡Espera ahí, no te muevas!

Akashi no pudo evitar volverse al escuchar las palabras encolerizadas de Nijimura resonando en todo el pasillo. Cómo no, iban dirigidas a Haizaki, que iba esquivando con habilidad a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes con los que se iba topando. Para Akashi habría sido fácil —extremadamente fácil— ponerle la zancadilla y ayudar a Nijimura a atrapar a su oveja descarriada favorita. Pero no lo hizo. Un sentimiento al que no sabía ponerle nombre se lo impidió. Tal vez consideró que las batallas entre Nijimura y Haizaki no eran problema suyo.

—Lamentable —murmuró Midorima—. El capitán del equipo corriendo por los pasillos.

—El capi es muy ruidoso… Y Zaki-chin es incluso peor. Qué mal.

Midorima y Murasakibara —principalmente Midorima, para qué mentir— siguieron discutiendo los peligros de correr por los pasillos y lo desafortunadas que eran casi siempre las decisiones de Nijimura. Akashi oía sus voces con claridad, pero ni se planteó prestarles ni la más mínima atención. No porque sus conversaciones soliesen ser vacías e irrelevantes a la larga, que lo eran, sino porque muy a su pesar estaba distraído.

Distraído pensando en lo injusto que era Nijimura.

La atención de Nijimura iba única y exclusivamente para aquellos que no traían ningún bien para el equipo. Iba tras los que se escaqueaban de los entrenamientos o los que se dedicaban a hacer el burro sin motivo aparente. Para la gente trabajadora, como Midorima (o Akashi), apenas había una mirada de refilón.

La única excepción, aquella que perseguía a Akashi en medio de clase o cuando su padre le hablaba sobre cómo el futuro de la empresa estaba en sus manos, había sido aquella vez. El día en que Nijimura, que ni se sabía el nombre de Akashi ni tenía ganas de aprendérselo, le dijo esas dos palabras. "Sigue así", nada más.

Akashi frunció el ceño tras pensar eso. Por supuesto que Nijimura no iba a elogiar a nadie sistemáticamente por hacer lo que debía, del mismo modo que nadie iba diciéndole lo buen capitán que era. Con esa actitud egoísta e infantil no llegaría lejos, no. Y tampoco se ganaría el visto bueno de Nijimura.

Murasakibara debió de reparar en la mirada ausente de Akashi, pero se ahorró el comentario innecesario. Se limitó a tocarle el hombro para despertarlo de su trance.

Por suerte para todos, sobre todo para el propio Akashi, su distracción no se alargó más de lo debido y por la tarde su concentración resultó férrea. Perfecto. Los errores no eran bien recibidos en Teikou.

—Capitán —Akashi se acercó con cautela a Nijimura, que estaba calentando junto a otro chico de segundo, y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Por mucho respeto que le impusiese, no era cuestión de acobardarse ante él—, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? Querría comentarte una cosa.

Nijimura se le quedó mirando como si le acabase de insultar, pero cedió y escuchó con atención la sugestión de Akashi. No era ni más ni menos que algo tan simple como cambiar algunos de los ejercicios para calentar. Aunque aquella fuese una competencia más propia de un entrenador, una parte de Akashi creyó sensato compartir la idea con el capitán. Para algo Nijimura era el intermediario entre los jugadores y Sanada, ¿no?

—Eso que dices suena bien —Nijimura asintió con las cejas arqueadas—. Pues eso, luego se lo comento al entrenador. Espera, ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?

—Muchas gracias —Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa cordial—. Y mi nombre es Akashi.

—Akashi…. —repitió Nijimura, chasqueando la lengua—. ¡Akashi Seijuurou, eso! Vale, vale, ya me acuerdo.

Algo tan sencillo, incluso más que una alteración diminuta en el orden de los ejercicios para estirar los músculos, hizo que Akashi se sintiese satisfecho. Le gustaba ver a Nijimura menos enfadado con el mundo que le rodeaba.

Apenas una hora después, cuando ya hubo terminado el minipartido entre los titulares y otros cuantos miembros del primer equipo, entre los que estaba Akashi, Nijimura se acercó para avisar de las flaquezas y los puntos fuertes de cada jugador.

—Murasakibara, deja de ser tan vago, joder —Nijimura cruzó los brazos y puso una mueca que habría intimidado a cualquier yakuza de élite—. Y tú, Aomine, chupas demasiado el balón. No te vas a herniar por pasarla a los demás, ¿eh? Que en la cancha no estás tú solo. Por lo demás, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Pero no os confiéis.

—Vaaaale —Aomine se rascó la oreja, un poco fastidiado por tener que recibir otra regañina más del capitán.

—¡Eso es todo! —exclamó Nijimura. Anunció el siguiente grupo que tendría que disputar otro minipartido y guió a los jugadores restantes al otro lado del gimnasio. Akashi solo podía compararlo con un lobo disfrazado de perro pastor.

Akashi, con tantas comparaciones mentales y metáforas a medio desarrollar, tardó en darse cuenta de que Nijimura le acechaba a sus espaldas. No pudo ni esquivar el manotazo que se ganó en el hombro. ¿Eso se suponía que era un gesto de aliento?

—Ey, tú, ¡espera ahí! ¡No te me escurras!—Nijimura no sonaba enfadado. Eso, en teoría, era bueno— Akashi, buen partido. Sigue así, ¿de acuerdo?

«Veo que ya se sabe mi nombre», pensó Akashi con una pizca de orgullo, sin dejarse atosigar por la idea de que lo más probable era que Nijimura lo olvidase al día siguiente.

—Oye, ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes? —Nijimura recuperó su expresión irritada— Estos mocosos de primero…

Lo cierto era que Akashi no se estaba riendo. En absoluto. Solo se sonrió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que, pese a todo, Nijimura no era tan injusto como solía pensar. El problema residía en Akashi, que estaba empezando a disfrutar de una atención que se estaba ganando a pulso.


	9. Estaciones

El cubito de hielo andante, conocido anteriormente como Shuuzou, se detuvo dramáticamente ante un arce, contemplándolo con aire majestuoso y digno. Seijuurou se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa orgullosa. Se veía que por fin, después de innumerables intentos, había conseguido que Shuuzou se fundiese con la naturaleza.

Hasta que estornudó. Tres veces consecutivas. Casi golpeándose el cráneo contra el tronco del árbol.

—Shuuzou… —dijo Seijuurou con pena mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo del anorak.

—Joder, ¿qué quieres que le haga? —Shuuzou le quitó el pañuelo de las manos con unos modales que, siendo sinceros, brillaban por su ausencia. Aun así, algo en su mente se activó y le hizo musitar un vergonzoso _gracias_— Este frío no es normal.

Shuuzou llevaba _días_ prometiéndose a sí mismo que no se quejaría en su excursión con Seijuurou al monte. Sabía que pocas cosas alegraban más a su novio que "fundirse con la naturaleza" y "sentir el vaivén de los elementos mezclándose con sus sentidos" —que alguien apartase a Seijuurou de las garras de Mibuchi cuanto antes, por favor—, y Shuuzou no iba a ser el niñato que le fuese a aguar la fiesta. Un picnic en el monte era un _coñazo_, sí, y encima el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Ahora bien, había que aguantar como un campeón ante las adversidades.

Por Seijuurou.

—Las previsiones no auguraban _tanto_ frío —aseguró Seijuurou. A medida que caminaba, se oía el _crac crac_ inconfundible de las hojas caídas rompiéndose. Shuuzou se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo adrede. Quizás se divertía de esa manera.

—Oye, que no te estoy echando la culpa. Solo digo que hace frío.

—Te dije en casa que llevases ropa de abrigo.

—¡Pero si tú mismo acabas de decir que nadie se esperaba _tanto_ frío! —Shuuzou chasqueó la lengua y dejó que el tema muriese por sí solo. Había venido al monte para disfrutar de la compañía de Seijuurou y verlo en su salsa, rodeado de ardillas diminutas y árboles caducifolios, y no para estar de morros por culpa de un resfriado inminente.

Continuaron con su paseo sin musitar ni una sola palabra, solo con el viento afilado cortándoles las mejillas y los estornudos de Shuuzou como música ambiental. Ni siquiera iban juntos, codo con codo, sino que Seijuurou, como buen líder, iba siempre un par de pasos por delante. Shuuzou se metió la mano en los bolsillos del abrigo y clavó su mirada sin vida en todas las ramas sin hojas que había en aquella arboleda.

Hasta los animalillos habían huido por patas por culpa del frío. Solo estaban Seijuurou y Shuuzou pintando la mona.

Shuuzou apuró un poco el paso, siendo bien consciente de que sus zancadas eran más generosas que las de Seijuurou, y se puso a la par con él. Se miraron un momento, aún caminando entre barro y tragándose cada puñetazo del viento, y en sus labios casi cortados esculpieron una sonrisa tímida y algo avergonzada. Qué absurdo era discutir. Si los elementos se habían compinchado para ponerse en su contra, Seijuurou y Shuuzou tendrían que formar el mejor de los equipos. Para eso habría que hacer las paces. Seijuurou empezó el primer movimiento con la mano—la invitación poco sutil y de torpeza enmascarada de elegancia— y Shuuzou la estrechó con firmeza. Se dieron la mano. Seijuurou tuvo la certeza de que no se soltarían.

Las palabras fueron escasas, pero aun así Seijuurou parecía estar disfrutando de cada segundo. Tenía la sensación de que en aquel momento, caminando de la mano con Shuuzou por un monte de todo salvo paradisíaco, no había nada que pudiese hacerle más feliz. Ese sentimiento no estaba presente siempre, ni mucho menos, e intentaba conservarlo como un tesoro en su memoria. Esperaba compartir una pizquita de esa felicidad en ebullición con Shuuzou.

—Si quieres, podemos ir volviendo a casa —propuso Seijuurou. Conseguir que Shuuzou se durmiese ahí mismo y alcanzase una edad de hielo personal no estaba entre sus planes.

—Aún es temprano, hombre. Que además ya no hace _tanto_ frío. Y te lo estás pasando bien, ¿no? —Shuuzou apartó la mirada, fijándose en un punto perdido de una roca del camino, y Seijuurou se sonrió a sí mismo.

—Creo que eso es evidente. Y es en parte gracias a ti.

—¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada —Shuuzou lo miró de reojo, sin creerse nada de lo que escuchaba. Infravaloraba demasiado su propia compañía—. Supongo que yo ya estoy empezando a pillarle el punto a esto del monte. Es relajante.

—Es relajante, desde luego —secundó Seijuurou.

Sería digno de estudio el saber si Shuuzou había conseguido fundirse con la naturaleza en serio, tal y como lo había hecho Seijuurou, o si era mera palabrería para complacer a su parej. Bien cierto era que eso no sería propio de él. Shuuzou era sincero y natural, siempre directo al grano. Fuese como fuese, Shuuzou y el monte podrían ser agua con aceite, pero con Seijuurou sí que estaba en una sintonía perfecta. En sus manos unidas perduraba la evidencia.


	10. Conquista

Una mochila poco cargada, un viaje de un par de horas en tren y la certeza de que Nijimura le recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Akashi para saber que el fin de semana iría a pedir de boca.

Las primeras visitas habían sido un poco extrañas, casi como si estuviese tanteando el terreno —o a Nijimura en sí— y sentando las bases para… lo que fuese.

Al principio, la mochila de Akashi iba cargada hasta los topes. Necesitaba un pijama, un neceser con el cepillo de dientes, muda para cambiarse y algún que otro libro para pasar el rato. Fue poco a poco, casi sin que Nijimura se diese cuenta, que Akashi plantó su estandarte en su apartamento y lo conquistó todo. Ya no era extraño entrar en el apartamento de Nijimura un día cualquiera, fuese cuando fuese, y encontrarse en el vasito del baño el cepillo de dientes de Akashi, el champú de Akashi en la ducha, un tablero plegable de shogi en el salón (que, cabe mencionar, lo había comprado Nijimura con toda su buena intención), un par de pijamas de Akashi en el armario y alguna que otra camiseta también. Akashi aquí, Akashi allá. Vamos, que cualquier persona ajena a la relación extraña de Nijimura y Akashi que entrase a saber por qué en aquel apartamento, se pensaría que era la vivienda de una parejita bien avenida.

Ni más lejos de la realidad. O sí.

—Ey, Akashi —dijo Nijimura nada más abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa inexistente se veía eclipsada por el brillo inconfundible de su mirada—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Le cogió la mochila, entre la insistencia de Akashi de que pesaba poco —era cierto, por otro lado— y la tozudez innata de Nijimura de querer quitarle cualquier peso de encima, ya fuese literal o figurado, a su invitado favorito.

—El tren estaba más concurrido que de costumbre —comentó Akashi entrando por la puerta—. Exceptuando eso, ha sido un viaje agradable.

—Pues me alegro. Oye, ¿tienes hambre o algo? Si eso te preparo algo.

—No es necesario, gracias.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes las formalidades conmigo? —Nijimura frunció el ceño y le colocó la mano en la espalda para guiarlo hacia el sofá, como si Akashi no conociese cada recoveco de aquel apartamento al dedillo— Mira qué pinta de desnutrido me traes. ¡Ey, deja de poner esa cara!

"Esa cara" era la de alguien que quería contener una sonrisa, pero su cuerpo insistía en ser sincero. A Akashi le encantaba esa faceta protectora-gruñona de Nijimura. Le hacía recordar a la época donde eran capitán y vicecapitán.

Nijimura se colocó un delantal que parecía de una princesa Disney y empezó a "hacer su magia" en la cocina. Si bien no era ningún cocinitas ("de momento", decía siempre Nijimura), siempre sorprendía a Akashi con un plato nuevo. Fácil de elaborar, eso sí. Se lo imaginaba viendo tutoriales en Youtube sobre cómo preparar todo tipo de platos y eso, a Akashi, le parecía adorable de una forma un poco perturbadora. Debería preguntarle a Mayuzumi si había un nombre para ese fenómeno.

—Aquí tienes. Que aproveche.

Akashi miró fijamente el plato. Era arroz cocido, normal y corriente, con una mezcla de yema de huevo y salsa de soja. Estaba francamente delicioso y tenía un encanto especial, como si supiese que podría comer ese plato ocho mil veces seguidas sin cansarse ni un instante.

—¿Qué, te gusta? —preguntó Nijimura con la vista clavada en cualquier ápice de expresividad en la cara de Akashi.

—Está muy rico, Nijimura-san. Lo digo en serio. Muchas gracias.

Nijimura, nada más escuchar esas palabras, apartó la vista con una sonrojo tímido adornando sus mejillas.

—No es nada, hombre. Que esto no tiene ninguna ciencia.

Para Akashi era el mejor plato del mundo.

Cuando Akashi acabó y volvió a agradecerle la comida, Nijimura asintió y se llevó el plato a la cocina. Akashi lo siguió en silencio.

—¿Quieres ver cómo friego los platos o qué? Mira que eres rarito para algunas cosas…

—Querría, de hecho, ayudarte. No te preocupes, _sé fregar_.

—Faltaría más —Nijimura arrugó los labios—. Pero estás de invitado, y los invitados no friegan. Échate en el sofá y mira a ver qué dan en la tele.

—Estoy bien aquí —Akashi, ocultando su vergüenza bajo una fachada de elegancia, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Nijimura, que dio un respingo.

Le encantaba cómo Nijimura luchaba por mantenerse digno.

Otro detalle que confirmaba la presencia más que recurrente de Akashi en aquel apartamento era el futón donde dormía. Nijimura solía empecinarse con que sus invitados durmiesen en condiciones en su futón y él en el sofá. Akashi no pudo aceptar esa oferta y se las arregló para convencer a Nijimura de que la mejor opción sería dormir juntos.

—Apenas cabemos los dos —refunfuñó Nijimura, atrayendo el cuerpo de Akashi hacia sí—. ¿Estás cómodo?

—Sí, estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Pues eso —Nijimura le dio un beso en la frente a Akashi. Algo es algo—. Que descanses. Y haz el favor de no moverte o roncar.

—Creo que eso debería decirlo yo —replicó Akashi en voz baja.

—Vuelve a decir eso y te echo a patadas. Buenas noches, ¿eh?

—Igualmente, Nijimura-san.

Nijimura cayó dormido casi al instante, pero para Akashi no fue una tarea tan sencilla. Ya iba tramando lo que harían al día siguiente, paso por paso. Le pediría a Nijimura que le volviese a preparar aquel plato —mejor que lo que pudiese cocinarle el mejor chef de París— y que le dejase ayudarle, y luego irían al cine o a la bolera. Sí, sonaba bien. Lo que deseaba más que nada, de momento, era dormirse para poder despertar con Nijimura abrazado a él.


End file.
